tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HLL2755/The New Age (Not the one I created long ago, a new one!)
The New Age, it was orginally a RP set in the future that basically twisted and threw away all TES Lore, but, this one is different, it's a new one, it is not like the one I created, this one is much, much different. This one is an idea that HumbleDaedricServant thought of, it basically started out with me and him wondering what a Star Wars The Old Republic and The Elder Scrolls crossover would be, just that simple thinking sparked up this idea, the simple spark turned into a raging fire. We decided to go ahead with it, we merged the two universes together, it taking place in Nirn of course but with a lot of altered lore, yet it still gives off a TES feeling. All the Star Wars races been thrown into Nirn, with the Cathar (Very human cat people) and Khajiit merging together, the Cathar been the result of cross breeding with an Elf, Human or something else. The same with Argonians and Trandoshans (Star Wars Lizard people), the Argonians been the result of cross breeding, seeing as Trandoshans are more beast like. We had help from Datadragon Odahviing, although I'm not quite sure what he helped with, only HDS knows. Anyway, me and HDS created all the info below for the RP that will soon appear on this wiki. Tell us your thoughts, we would love to hear them! Although, keep really nasty comments to yourself, because they will not be tolerated. Lore Magic Only some can use magic, they are called: Magic Sensitive. Other people cannot use magic at all, but they do have it within them, and it can be awakened with a certain art that was lost a long time ago. There are many levels of Magic Sensitivity, depending on the level decides how powerful the user is at first, but if trained and such the level can change and rise. And their powers are near limitless. Those who normally have a high level of magic to begin with are rare and are harder to train; they can be quite arrogant at times due to it, they have advanced powers even have some special powers that only few have and can use. Those with low level need a lot of training and guiding as do higher levels, some races are mostly magic sensitive, a shining example are the Altmer, it is extremely rare to find one that is non-sensitive due to unknown reasons. Some beasts are Magic Sensitive and are special and normally more aggressive and smarter, for example, if a Sabre cat was Magic Sensitive they could sense who are and who aren’t, and they have gained some level of sentience, this is rare however, and they may learn to speak like the Elves and Humans do. Dragons, they are all Magic-Sensitive, those that aren’t however, are always killed as soon as they hatch because they are considered weak, and this is the reason why Dragons are intelligent unlike the beasts of Tamriel and such. And this is they can speak; unless they evolve they will not be able to speak if non-sensitive. Daedra and Aedra are always Magic-Sensitive, those that are born/created and are not Magic-Sensitive die naturally, the most powerful Magic-Sensitive ones are Daedric princes, if a powerful lesser Daedra is born/created that could threaten the rule of the Daedric Prince are either exiled or killed. The Daedra are normally considered to be on the darker side of magic, which they are normally, but some are grey, they are between dark and light. There have even been whispers of Daedric races in pocket realms of Oblivion are able to access Nirn naturally. Aedra, they are much like the Daedra, they are on the light side normally, if a powerful Magic-Sensitive is born/created, they are not killed; they are trained and taught that they are not to try to overthrow the Divines, if they do try; they are normally banished to Oblivion or killed. Aedra and such have known to fall to the darker side, and go to Oblivion on their own will and become powerful beings there, unknown to the people on Nirn. Daedra have also been known to force or manipulate Aedra into coming to Oblivion or to try to kill a Divine. Technology Ever since many years have passed, the new Era has given way to the creation and advancement of the lost technology of the long-dead Dwemer of the early First Era. Many scholars whom were interested in the lost creations of the missing race eventually managed to recreate many of the machines that were originally made by the Dwemer's skill and revolutionary developments in technology, engineering, crafting methods, metalwork, stonework, architecture, city-planning, science, mathematics, magic, and the academic arts. all of the skills became an very integral part of the new Era as well. Thanks to the total destruction of the Thalmor in the recent Era, many scholars were free to revere the pursuits of logic and science, in contrast to other Mer races. Even after countless unspeakable failures, and the constant pressure and fear of religious groups, scholars continued their work on the development and re-institution of technology and science nonetheless. Other forms of technolgy were made as well, ranging from many devices. One these devices were illusion projectors, advanced weaponry and armor, and so forth. Infrastructure As the years went by, many of the infrastructures all across Tamriel were also reconstructed, while some new ones were made by the existing races themselves. The most genius of minds specifically focused on Dwemeri architecture helped engineer and successfully create infrastructures based on their extensive study and research of the old infrastructures left behind by the dwemer. Other races whom also focused on the profession of the creation of other infrastructures, like that of the Ayleids, also exceled in this profession of recreating the structures of old. The old infrastructure of the Ayleids were notably used and favored by the Aedric Order, in contrast to the Order of the Daedric Lords, whom valued infrastructure themed by the Daedra themselves. Relations with known Orders Two aspects were concerned with the moral compass of magic: Codes and laws created by the Aedra and Daedra as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of magic. The Aedric Art was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the Daedric Arts was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence. The latter two aspects were defined by prominent philosophies of the Aedric Order: The 'Unification' essentially embraced space and time in its entirety while the 'Light of the Heart' dealt with the energy of living things. Though magic itself was categorized in this way, there were no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower of a particular path of magic; Magic partially existed inside the life forms that used it, and drew energy from their emotions. Known Orders 'The Aedric Order' The Aedric Order, sometimes referred to as the Order of the Et'Ada, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of magic, specifically the Aedric Arts, The Sentinels were the guardians of peace and justice in Nirn, and became perhaps the most well known of the various groups that relied on magic for their power. Led by a series of Aedric Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials. Most often these threats were engineered by the Daedric Order, the most prominent group of magic sensitives who wielded magic under the Daedric Arts. The known governing body of the Order is the Sentinel High Council. Known Positions: *Grand Master (De Facto Leader) *Sentinel Councilor *Sentinel Master *Sentinel Weapons Master *Sentinel Knight *Sentinel Apprentice *Sentinel Initiate (Youngling) Known Sub-Orders: *Arcanum Council - The Arcanum Council was made up of five elite Masters selected to oversee the Aedric academies and the proliferation of knowledge and its storage in many hidden archives scattered all across the known world. Additionally, the Council personally accepted the responsibility of eradicating any trace of harmful Daedric teachings and their artifacts throughout the known world. Meeting in the circular Council Chamber at heavily-classified locations, membership on the Council was granted through appointment after a vote of all members. A single permanent member sat for life or until he stepped down, and was known as the Caretaker of invaluable knowledge for this Sentinel personally oversaw the protection of the Archives in a highly secretive location. The other four Masters rotated out after serving a five year term. Members of the Council often served on one of the other Councils simultaneously, or had retired from the High Council and retained their membership. *Caelestian Council - Made up of five Master Councilors, the Caelestian Council is tasked with negotiating with political factions both inside and outside of many senates, such as the Elder Council. Meeting in a circular Council Chamber in classified locations. Membership on the Council was granted through appointment after a vote of all members. Two permanent members sat for life or until they stepped down, while the other three rotated out after serving a five year term. Due to the nature of the Council's dealings, variety in membership was needed, so that different Masters could lend their knowledge and expertise to a specific situation. *Dragon-Guard Council - This made up of five Masters tasked with leading the Dragonknights and the Councils that governed each branch. Meeting in austere Council Chambera at many hidden Ayleid quarters, membership on the Council was granted through appointment after a vote of all members. Two permanent members sat for life or until they stepped down, while the other three rotated out after serving a five year term. They were placed in charge of leading the Sentinel Knights. *Sentinel Knights: Organized under the Dragon-Guard Council, membership in each of it's separate branches was voluntary and many ranking members of the Order joined, but if an Initiate had failed the Trials the Council took care of assigning them based on different skills and requirements. Serving the New Empire in different ways than a Knight would, the Sentinel members were no less important in the Order and helped countless locations throughout its history. the Knights was made up of four branches: - Hands of Kynareth: Placed in charge of assisting and maintaining the stability and knowledge of agricultural concerns necessary for an civilization to survive. - Hands of Mara: Serving in the halls of their temples, the Hands of Mara were specialized in healing and recovery which rivaled even the finest medical institues in the known world. They are praised and very well-respected for their nature and incredible capabilites. - Hands of Zenithar: Because of the nature of their line of work, this branch of the Knights did not have a large headquarters where its members would be stationed at for long periods of times. Instead, members of this group lived aboard airships which roamed the known world, making stops along the way when necessary. - Hands of Julianos: The Hands of Julianos instructed its recruits in the ways of imparting knowledge, taught them not only to be effective instructors but also to show patience and compassion for their pupils. Above all, they needed to understand that one could not always rely on magic to reach one's goal. The idea of forcing somebody to learn something through magic violated the basic doctrines of the Aedric Order. Hands of Julianos whom serve in the Order's military also serve as the 'eyes and ears' of the Order to ensure the peace and stability of Nirn, but only when necessary.. - Hands of Stendarr: The Hands of Stendarr were the main backbone of the Order's military. The process of recruitment and training were strict. Members sill had to endure military training and rigid discipline to become the pride as the peacekeepers of the known world and the Aedric Order. They are known in assisting governments in maintaining peace and order within their civilizations. 'The Daedric Order' The Daedric Order was a sect of magic sensitives who utilized magic under the Daedric Arts. many members of the Daedric Order were once members of the Aedric Order. Practitioners of the Path of Darkness were referred to in many names, much like the Aedric Order and it's Sentinels, but were generally referred to as Inquisitors. The Daedric Order were the most infamous of all magic religions, and the members of the cult were often seen as the pinnacle of power within the Daedric Arts. Throughout their long history, the Daedric Order commanded several Empires and initiated many world-wide wars. With such great influence, the Daedric religion inspired many cults that weren't technically part of the Daedra Order, nor did they consist of actual members of the Daedric Order. Instead, they were founded and made up of Daedric devotees and other magic sensitives dedicated to prolonging the teachings and the memory of the Daedra. Their governing body is the Daedric Council, the counter-part of the Sentinel High Council. Known positions: *Elder Inquisitor (De Facto Leader) *Master Inquisitor *High Inquisitor *Apprentice Inquisitor *Daedric Acolyte/Spy *Daedric Assassin/Judge Magister *Daedric Apprentice Known Sub-Orders: "The people that rule the lesser orders have been specially chosen for their jobs. They have to oversee the training, well-being, and the mentality of the students. Just because they do this doesn’t mean they are friendly." - Unidentified High Inquisitor - Order of the Shadows: The assassin and spy order of the main Daedric Order, these people who work for the Daedric order go out complete contracts and spy on enemies, they are much like the Dark Brotherhood in many ways, this is because the founder – or one may say; founders – originated from the Dark Brotherhood, whom had been exiled for invoking the Wrath of Sithis. The members of the Order of the Shadows are infamous for their ability to infiltrate and assassinate, this is because they are trained for years under one master. If the master retires or dies, the student is handed to a new master then completely retrained. Five people rule this order. They get contracts, missions and so on from the main Order itself.. - Order of the Blade: The enforcers, guardians, warriors of the order, these are highly skilled and disciplined warriors. They rarely fail, as they have learnt to use their surroundings and powers to their advantage. In battle they are tricky to defeat, seeing as they all have different weaknesses, while some have no physical weaknesses at all. Their training is relentless, brutal and deadly; those who fail die, those who succeed live. The superiors of this order do not answer to anyone, seeing as they are basically an independent order, but they have, for unknown reasons, allied themselves with the Daedric Order, so the Daedric Order sends promising warriors to them for training. Two Battle-masters of this order command the army and navy of the Daedric Order and its allies. - Order of the Hunters: The scouts & trackers of the order, responsible for gathering intelligence both in and out of their respective territories. This order is possibly the most joined order out of them all, because this order requires someone who had to be taught in one of the other 3 orders or the main Order. As such, they have assassins to warriors to carry out certain special orders. They have been known to track down rogues, exiles and traitors all across Nirn. They have also been known to track down magic sensitive beasts and take them back to the main order for study and even for the beasts to be controlled so they will fight for the Daedric Order's name. - Order of the Dark Arts: The Order of the Dark Arts dedicate almost all of their time in the study of the Daedric Arts and discovering and uncovering it's secrets. Members of this specific Order are more well-connected with their main Order and is placed in charge of maintaining and protecting all the most valuable knowledge accumulated by the Daedric Order itself. Discipline within the sub-Order was also very strict, as rebellious elements and/or disloyalties were eliminated coldly and efficiently. Category:Blog posts